The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
The inventor(s) has noted that without a compression process, video data requires extensive hardware resources including memories to store or transmit the data since the video data carries much more amount of data that audio data or still image data. Accordingly, it is typical in a video data storage or transmission to use an encoder for compressively store or transmit the video data, whereas a decoder receives the compressed video data, and decompresses the same for a reconstruction into the original video.
The inventor(s) has noted that recently developed video compressing technologies attempt to effectively compress videos by using a multiple reference frame technology and a technology for encoding quantized transform coefficients through entropy coding such as Context based Variable Length Coding (CAVLC). The inventor(s) has noted that such video compression technologies issue blocking effects and the like because they involve predicting macroblocks of images to obtain a residual block which then undergoes dividing into transform units, transforming into a frequency domain, quantizing, and encoding.
The inventor(s) has experienced that As the typical image compression technologies deal with the blocking effects to be removed through deblocking-filtering the images which are reconstructed after encoding and decoding thereof, deblocking filters in this operation undesirably remove even the high frequency components which are actually present in the images.